


Weight

by LibraOnFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraOnFire/pseuds/LibraOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's decision about the Samulet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

Dean didn't ever think of Sam as a burden. He was a precious weight that'd been placed in Dean's arms, a solid warmth against his chest that even the heat of a house fire couldn't compare to. Growing up, Sam became as much a part of him as the amulet had been---comforting in that he didn't have far to reach to smooth a thumb over a round cheek, metal or flesh; and terrifying when he'd thought he'd lost one or the other.

 

After Sam left for Stanford though, it was only a cool metal cheek that rested against his bare chest at night and that was hard. He could barely get through a single hunt without keeping an ear out for Sam's call from another room, second nature to turn to his left with a triumphant grin after a salt and burn. But it was a weight he got used to, just added it to the heaviness of missing his baby brother, and he carried it for a long time without a word.

 

Then Dad-- after Dad, suddenly there was just him and Sam, like old times, just different. A new pound of bricks slapped on top the pile, safe to say. College, maybe time apart, most likely Jess, had changed Sam. It wasn't easy but they had their good days, some pretty memorable early mornings in the back of the Impala. Sam was the one who could only moan quietly in the darkness, while it was just Dean's voice that could be heard, whispering his name like a prayer when he slowly stroked both their cocks in one rough hand. Then their world was ripped apart by demons and angels and blood and the end of the world.

 

And Dean? Sam was never a burden, but there was only so much weight a brother could bear. So he measured the necklace in one palm and tried to see if it outweighed the space Sam took up in his heart. Sam was a permanent pressure there, so Dean gave up a God-activated face for one he'd rather see than God Himself. He let his brother watch him make the choice, let him watch as he chose his baby brother over God, and dropped the trinket in a trash can with an anti-climactic thunk. He never looked back, the weight of Sam's eyes on him answer enough.


End file.
